Falling Angel
by Aubrin Xerva
Summary: For Kagome it's been hundreds of years. For her family it's been only a few days. Now she has to act like no time has passed, or she risks losing them like she lost her friends. YYHxIY


**Aubrin: **(hyper) Hi everyone and thanks for even looking at my story!

**Xerva:** _Our_ story

**Aubrin: **Whatever (pouts)

**Xerva: **Do the Disclaimer

**Aubrin: **(pouts even more) Fine... I don't own the InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho people and neither does Xerva (hyper once more) but I do own the plot

**Xerva: **_We_ own the plot

**Aubrin: **(ignores her) Enjoy the story

* * *

**Falling Angel**

_Heaven Bend to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight  
Truth be told I tried my best  
But somewhere long the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
But the cost was so much more than I could bear_

_Though I've tried I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here and  
Tell me I told you so_

_We all begin out with good intent  
When love is raw and young  
We believe that we can change ourselves  
The past can be undone_

_  
But we carry on our back the burdens time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
I've held so dear_

_Though I've tried I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here and  
Tell me I told you so_

_Heaven bend to take my hand  
I've nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to these I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turn their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
That it's one wrong step one slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem away to be redeemed_

_Though I've tried I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here and  
Tell me I told you so  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here and  
Tell me I told you so_

As my voice receded I listened to the wind as it plays with my hair, wiping it around behind me as though wings of an Angel… the black wings of a Fallen Angel. I guess that's pretty much what I am now isn't it? Or at least close to it at least. It's funny how time can change things, mold things to a plot that has yet to be discovered.

Time… now that's something that I've had my fill of, and sometimes to a point where I have start to hate it. You would think that never aging and having all the time in the world would be a pleasure, the perfect life, but you're wrong.

Imagine watching as those you thought of as your family died of old age while you look the same as you always had. Watching as their children and grandchildren grow old too. Seeing their descendants who look so like them but aren't.

The circle that is life has passed me by and will never return to take me to my death.

I still remember how it happened, how I changed into what I am now, even though it was so long ago… during the Final Battle…

_Flashback _

_Once lush green grass was turned a dark red from the blood that had been spilt upon it. Blood, that had been waiting to soak the ground for years, had finally come to the surface in the form of a Final War. This is a war in which evil and good are forgotten and all join to defeat Chaos, the Final Sin. A war of destruction and creation, of every creature know and even those who have just shown their face. _

_There I was, so connected to this battle and yet so very far apart. So I continued to fight on, tearing through everything and everyone in my path. Wounds covered me but I was unable to feel them no mater how large they were or haw much the bleed. In my mind I only had one goal and that was to kill the Chaos that was my enemy._

_As I neared him I heard him laugh, I heard him taunt me, tell me I could not win. I flattered thinking he was right, thinking that he would win this battle, thinking I was weak. No I am not and I will prove it, so I began to fight again with just as much force as before. He spoke of how I was just a copy, how since the original could not defeat him then surely I couldn't. Everyone knows that the original is always better than a copy._

_But I know the truth, the reason behind his taunts, his sickly spoken words. He was scared, scared of his death, scared of… me. So I slowly approached him, cutting throw those who were in my way, bathing myself in more blood. _

_A child's cry rang through the air and could be heard over every other sound on this, even over the weapons used on this death field. This is the cry I'll never forget the one that pierced my very soul. This final cry belonged to some one closer to my heart then any one else it belonged… to my son. _

_My gaze started to turn red as my thirst for blood forced me to bleed my opponents dry. This power is something I've never felt before and it scared me. But now is not the time to feel fear now is the time to fight and… kill._

_End Flashback _

My blood lust that had been released because of the final scream that was caused be the death of my son. This was then mixed with my miko powers that had risen high when I was set on completing my task. They turned me into something that was different from all else. Some how I became something that did not age and could not die. A new body and life was given to me with both demonic and angelic powers.

Sometimes I wish…

"Kagome." Two strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind pulling me close to the man behind me. I felt his hot breath on my cheek as he rested his head on my shoulder.

Neither of us spoke another word as we watched the sun rise over the sapphire sea, just enjoying the other's presence, preparing for the day ahead. For the first time in five-hundred years, I was going to see my human family again. Though to them it had only been a matter of days since I last left.

'I wonder what they would think of me if they knew… the truth…'

* * *

**Aubrin:** Please review my story I would really like that!

**Xerva:** It's _Our_ story

**Aubrin:** So?

**Xerva: **(rolls her eyes) Good Bye

**Aubrin: **Bye Bye Please review


End file.
